U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,195 broadly discloses polyesters of various stilbenedicarboxylic acid isomers with various glycols, aminoalcohols, and diamines. Various glycols are disclosed containing 2 to 16 carbon atoms, but 1,4 -cyclohexanedimethanol is not specifically disclosed and no examples containing this glycol are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,839 relates to low molecular weight homopolyesters of 4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and aliphatic glycols useful in radiation-cured crosslinked polyester coatings. The 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol monomer is disclosed in column 2, lines 28 and 29, in a general listing of glycols useful in these coatings. No examples are given. Neither U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,195 nor U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,839 distinguishes one stilbenedicarboxylic acid isomer from another, i.e., 4,4' from 3,3' or cis from trans, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,607, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,402, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,510 all disclose polyesters containing units from trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,607 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,510 specifically disclose polyesters of terephthalic acid and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol modified with 50 to 100 mol % trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid (see Table 1 in each patent).
Other patents which disclose trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid are Japanese Kokai No. 72348/74, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,194, 3,190,174, 3,247,043, 3,842,040, 3,842,041, and 4,073,777. No 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol examples are given. Polyesters of trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and neopentyl glycol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, and 1,10-decanediol are disclosed by Meuresse, et al., in the British Polymer Journal, Volume 13, 1981, page 57 (Table 1).